1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless electric machine that utilizes permanent magnets and electromagnetic coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
The brushless motor disclosed in JP 2001-298982A is one known examples of a brushless electric machine that utilizes permanent magnets and electromagnetic coils.
FIG. 26 is a conceptual illustration showing an exemplary configuration of a conventional brushless motor. The brushless motor includes an electromagnetic coil array 12 and a magnet array 32. A magnetic field is shown in exemplary fashion in proximity to the magnet array 32. In this conventional brushless motor the magnetic field produced by the permanent magnets is open, and a resultant problem is fairly low efficiency of utilization of the magnetic field by the electromagnetic coil array 12. This problem is not limited to motors but is common to generators; it is a problem shared by brushless electric machines in general.